


1d25days challenge - day 4 - Would You Like Cream?

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, oral sex hinted at, use of squirty cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Liam cant sleep, Louis arrives with hot chocolate to help him.  Louis also brings cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days challenge - day 4 - Would You Like Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the 25 days challenge on Tumblr, 500 word fic
> 
> Prompt was a picture of a mug of hot chocolate with heart shaped marshmallows

Liam finished posting his selfie and turned his phone off, tossing it on the bed with a sigh. He hated jet jag, after five years he hadn’t found a solution that worked for him. He’d tried adjusting his sleep schedule, sleeping on planes, herbal sleeping remedies; the lot. Yet nothing seemed to work for him. It didn’t help that he was also dealing with the high that followed performing. Banging his heels against the mattress in frustration as he let out a quiet scream, he almost didn’t hear the knock on his door that was followed by Louis walking in.

“Thought I’d better knock, in case you were occupied.” Louis said as he walked in, as though he wouldn’t have just walked in anyway. “Saw you were still up so thought I’d come and say hello.”

“Thought you would come and annoy me, you mean.” Liam replied dryly, frowning at the two mugs in Louis’ hands.

“Meh, same difference.” Louis shrugged, hot chocolate slipping over his hands in the process.

Liam rolled his eyes, “True.” Shuffling over in the bed to make room for Louis, who had placed a can of squirty cream next to the mugs. 

“Thought it might help you.” Louis explained as he followed Liam’s look. “Wasn’t sure if you were a cream man or not.”

Liam held a hand out, “Pass it over then.” 

Too slowly and with a smirk Liam should have been worried about, Louis reached for the cream and, with ninja speed that Liam didn’t know Louis possessed, Louis was straddling Liam and pinning him down with one hand on his chest. “Where d’ya want it then?” Louis asked, one eyebrow raised.

Liam stared at Louis. “Lou...” His voice not so much threatening as questioning.

Louis shrugged. “Ok then.” And squirted cream all over Liam’s chest.

“What the fuck?!” Liam cried.

“Sshhh.” Louis pressed a finger against Liam’s mouth and bent down, lapping at the cream.

A whimper passed Liam’s lips. A groan escaped when Louis licked over his nipple. A moan was let out when Louis went lower, a full on wail when Louis swallowed his cock down.

When Louis finally made his way back up Liam was panting and covered in a mixture of drying cream and come.

“Sleepy yet?!” Louis grinned, adjusting himself in his boxers.

Liam growled and rolled over until Louis was on his back, “Not too sleepy.” He said as he pushed his hand in Louis’ pants and wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock. “Fancy some cream?” He taunted, glancing at the can.

When both were sticky and spent, Louis looked at the mugs on the side sadly, “Think the drinks are cold now.” 

“Don’t think I need it now.” Liam grinned and pulled Louis closer.

“But I got marshmallows too!” Louis pouted and ran his fingers through a clean patch of Liam’s chest hair. “Little heart ones.”

Liam pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “Could use them tomorrow if you want?” He whispered.


End file.
